


Gaming Team Free Will

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Gaming, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Team Free Will, gamer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's an asshole, Dean's yelling, Sam can't hear, and Castiel is just trying to do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Team Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I haven't been on a gaming team for like four years, it might show. Enjoy!

“Oh come on,” a voice screamed in Sam’s headphones. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? I was behind a goddamn wall.”

Sam flinched, hitting the volume button. Dean’s yelling was something to behold, especially when Sam had turned his headphones all the way up to accommodate Castiel’s quiet strategizing.

“Dean, can you take it down a notch?” he pleaded, “So he got you again, so what? We’re still wrecking them.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Dean muttered angrily. “Cheating bastard.”

Sam snorted. He could hear Gabriel in the next room cackling away. They’d separated to prevent any eavesdropping or screen-peeking, but Gabriel’s laughter was loud. Whatever his teammates were saying to him only encouraged his asshole behaviour.

“Stop camping and play the damn game, Gabriel,” Sam yelled.

Gabriel went silent. Sam hoped it’d worked. Then Cas sighed “Oh no,” and Sam’s headphones rumbled with an impressive explosion. He watched as Dean’s character flew backwards, finally crumpling to the ground. Sam abruptly slipped his headphones off his ears. They hung loosely on his neck, and he could still hear Dean’s raging. With a sigh, Sam ducked behind a pile of crates, and waited patiently. If he’d seen Dean die, Gabriel couldn’t be far away. Sure enough, Gabriel snuck past, looking for another hiding spot. Boom. Sam leaned back, grinning with satisfaction.

“He’s dead,” he informed them unnecessarily.

“Thank god,” Dean muttered. “Now where did you need me Cas?”

Cas immediately began instructing Dean to do this and that, completely immersed in the game. He and Dean were the cutest, most unlikely couple Sam had ever met. Then again, he and Gabriel were… Sam heard a muffled “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Sam Winchester,” through the walls. He grinned. He and Gabriel were doing just great.  


End file.
